Wrong to Right
by Tt 45
Summary: The Light had Doctor Mark Desmond create their perfect weapon, Superboy. But unknown to them the evil doctor create another Project Kr that had the pefrect weapon willing to protect it by any mean. Can their donors help them? Or will their follow the wrong the path for each other?
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi everyone this is Tt 45 and ready to tried another story to blow y'all mind. By having everything you will need but you have to wait and read for yourself so enjoy and give it a try. And I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>"I won't let the Light had my greatest creation!" A man shouted, he had long brown hair with white hair on both side of his hair in a pony tail. He wore a white lab coat and glasses.<p>

"Then what is your decision, Dr. Desmond?" A woman said, she too also wore a lab coat, glasses and had short brown hair.

"I haven't thought of..." He end his sentence and hear shouting so he went to the window and saw an older brother in a playfully agruement with his little sister. Both was smiling while walking pass the Cadmus he stared at them until an idea pop in his head an evil one. "Dr. Sponce, what make a person harm other?"

"That depand, sir. As for what reason?"

"You will see," he turn away from the window and smirked. "I won't let the Light had my greatest creation just yet. Sent in Dubbilex."

Then out of the shadow was a tall, slender man that had blue skin. He had horns and absence of a nose, a fin-like ears and two ribbons of flesh. He wears a white hospital-like pants and shirt.

"You ask for me, sir?" Dubbilex asked.

"Yes, I did. Now do you think it possible to create another Project Kr?"

If Dubbilex had eyebrows it would be raising with a suspicion look but answer, "That can be done, sir."

"But sir, Project Kr is only 10 weeks old and this one would be younger than him." Dr. Sponce added.

"Of course I know that," he snapped then smriked. "But with it so young it can be so easy to manipulate just like Project Kr."

Dubbilex can feel his stomach twitching to this plan and ask, "Would this one be having a G-Gnome?"

"No, it won't need one cause that what Project Kr for. To train his sibling to be a perfect weapon just like him."

"Then I'll got started, sir." Dubbilex left the evil doctor and his associate to themselves and got into the express elevator.

"Sir I still don't understand, why are we created another Project Kr?" She ask still looking curious.

"You've to see it yourself, Sponce." Was all he said still smirking.

* * *

><p>The elevator kept going lower and lower until it stop. It opened and show a tall man that wore a dark blue jumpsuit with a golden helmet, shoulders and wrist pods. It was the head security of the Cadmus, Guardian.<p>

"Dubbilex," he greeted with a nod.

"Guardian," he greeted back with a nod too.

"So what did the doctor wanted this?" He ask. The elevator started again and went down carrying both of them.

"He want another Project Kr," he replied.

"Oh, I see but, why?" He ask again.

Dubbilex don't responsed. The elevator keep going down until it stop at the last floor which was a tunnel. They when right to a metal door that said, 'Project Kr' on it. The door opened and inside the cave was a pod that had a sleepin 10 weeks old Superboy.

"To make Superboy loyal to him," Dubbilex finally replied to Guardian's question. "For the safely of his sister."

Guardian turn his head and started at the G-Gobin with shock, "Sister? How do you know it will be a girl?"

"There is a 75% chance that it would be a girl."

"And it because of their donors; Superman and this unknown second donor, isn't it?"

He nodded, "Yes, the second donor's DNA is just as powerful as Superman's. The little one powers would take after it second donors just like Superboy taking after it first donor, Superman. Both might even take after both their donors instead."

Guardian still looked shock but started to look worry now, "Would the doctor notices the different about this?"

"Dr. Desmond's arrogant, won't care about their's power or why Project Kr-2 is a girl. Just would see them as weapons to use."

The head security of the Cadmus wasn't still to sure about the girl, her and Superboy's powers from the Man of Steel and this second unknown donor. He scoffed, "You know Dubbilex, I want to thank you. You really does see the goodness in all of us and give us hope."

"You're welcome, Guardian. Now we must leave if we want to start creating her." He started to exited the room with Guardian following him. Leaving the sleepin clone at peace.

As their continued to walk to the elevator Guardian asked this one final question, "Would the Light know about this?"

Dubbilex signed, "The doctor would keep the child hidden from them." Saying half of the truth. Knowing that she and Superboy would be in danger from them, Superman's enemies and their second donor's enemies too. But all he can do is hope that something happen to free the Super sibling from this prison and hope that their donors would give them what every child needs from them. But now, he must start the creation of Project Kr-2, Supergirl.


	2. First Impression

**A/N: I'm ready to write again and this is the first time I do a P.O.V so good easy on me when it a P.O.V. Thank y'all and enjoy too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Superboy P.O.V<strong>

I am the Superboy, a genomorph. The clone of the Superman himself. A servant to the Light to replace Superman if he turn evil or dead. And a big brother to my baby sister, Supergirl. It funny when I keep thinking about it that a new born baby can be my only truth friend, my only family. I can still remember the day I meet her in person.

**May 29, 2010**

"Tried again, kid!" It was my teacher Guardian yelling. Guardian is the head security of this hell hole and sometime wanted to be my mentor for training. He can be a real cool person to call a friend, but now he just another follower to Desmond thanks to those studies G-Gnomes.

I was fighting three G-Troll by the order of Desmond, sometime I think that monster doing this to punish me for disobedience him. Or doing this cause he enjoy watching me get punish. I'm just a 10 years old boy- well 10 weeks old boy instead of years cause of that pod, but I can't do anything in this place just train and be an experiment on.

My white solar suit was torn and I have bruises all over me, but I always refuse to back down. Guardian said I'm a hard headed kid but I keep going to show them all that I'm not weak. The G-Trolls stopped when Dubbilex enter the room, Dubbilex is another person I would call a friend or grandfather Guardian call him that cause he the first genomorph that ever live.

Dubbilex nodded at Guardian then nodded too and look at me. "Dr. Desmond want to see you?" I kept quiet and follow Dubbilex and Guardian to meet the head scum of this hell hole.

Desmond, my _creater _is the second person I disgusted in this hell hole. He a mean, cold, sick person you can ever ask to be your creater. He enjoyed seeing me suffer by those green or crystals, experiment on with no mercy, pushing my training and keep calling me names. And all that be hurting me in every ways.

"Come here, weapon!" Desmond order. See hat I mean, as I walk to him I can see a pod on the ground. Standing next to it was him and his right hand scientist Dr. Sponce. "Took you long, weapon. Now look inside the pod." He smirked, meaning it not good.

I glared at him, but do as he say and looked inside the pod and feel my heart drop. Inside the pod is a sleepin baby girl on her back, wearing a small pink cap and solar suit with a silver shield 'S' on her chest.

"I want you to meet Supergirl, your little sister." Desmond said, he started to touch her cheek with a small piece of green crystal in his hand and she started to scearm in pain, in agony.

I didn't know what got to me I started to feel frighten, worry, scared and... protected over her. "S-Stop it!" This is the first time I feel those things over anyone and the first time I ever talk since I was created. Why I'm doing this for _her_?

Everyone looked shock to hear me talk first. But Desmond still had his smirk on his sick twisted face and put the green crystal away. She stop scearming and started to sobbing.

"You do have feeling, huh? Now listen here, weapon cause I'm just going to said this once. If you disorder, rebel or start back talking she will suffer for your punishment. Do you understand me, weapon?"

I feel so defeated, so confused to why I'm caring about her? But I lower my head and nodded in agreement.

"Good," he said, patted my head like a freaking dog! "Now, go back training with Guardian while your sister take her nap."

I didn't want to leave her, but I didn't want to get in trouble that will get her hurt by this madman. So I follower Guardian and gazed at her one more time before I leave the room worrying again if I would see her again.

When we got back in the training room I wasn't too forced fighting. My forced was on Supergirl, my new sister thinking if she would be alright with Desmond in her room doing what he did to me.

"Superboy?" I looked up and see Dubbilex looking down on me. "Are you alright?" I look away and growls to Dubbilex's stupid question, he can read my mind so what the point in asking me.

"Why should I be? That monster now had her to use too, Dubbilex. And I don't know why I'm-" I stopped and feel Guardian's hand on my shoulder.

"Come with us, Superboy." He said, that the first time he call me by my name instead of 'boy' or 'kid'. We left the training room and went back to Supergirl's room. Why are we here? What if Desmond is still there? But as we got inside that monster wasn't in her room, that good but my first question wasn't answer. I glanced at them as Dubbilex went to the controller and opened her pod.

She started to yawns and move her arms. Her eyes was still close. Why aren't she opening her eyes? Are babies supposed to keep their eyes close when their are awaken?

Guardian give me a smile to go for it, but I refused to move. So he push me to get closer to her I growled and got closer to her face that when she opened her eyes. Her eyes are so different then any genomorph eyes that I have seen it show everything that be in baby's eyes. Questions, curiosity and life.

Supergirl stared at me I stared at her. She tilted her head with a coos I tilted my head. She rise her hands, touching my face and started to giggles. That when my heart bust in joy by her touches.

"Why don't you hold your baby sister, Superboy?" Guardian teased with a smile.

I picked her up, feeling uneasy that I might dope her, but I doing a good job holding her. She feel so light, so tiny in mine arms. I can't help but smile first the time while she was starting to touch my hair and giggle.

"She perfect, isn't she?" Dubbilex ask, I nod with my smile.

This might sound weird but... I feel happy now with my smile and her in my arms giggling away. Is this why I care about her?

But mine happiness and smile started to fade away by this through in my head. "Will...I see her again?" Both Dubbilex and Guardian had a look to think of something for my question. But Dubbilex decided to answer my question.

"We can't promised you that, Superboy." His words crash my hopes to see her, but Dubbilex had a smirk on his face why? "But that won't stop you or her from seeing each other."

"What do you mean, Dubbilex?" I ask still confuse to his answer. Dubbilex is must wisely, calculated G-Gobin the others in this place. He a believer in all genomorph like the grandfather Guardian call him. So that being said he a step ahead of Desmond.

"You'll see come, Superboy," I nodded. "You got a weeks sleep to be ready for. You must come now before Desmond found out."

I signed and gave her once last hold and she gave me a...hug. That did it. I hug her back not caring if they was there watching me givin my baby sister my last hug. It felt so warm, so right huggin her in my arms. I place her back in her pod and Dubbilex when to the control to help her fall back to sleep then close the door.

"Goodnight." I whisper then started to left for my room.

The walk to my room was silent being ready for mine weekly sleep to make me ages thanks to that pod. Rushing my childhood and now would rush her too never knowing what it like to be a kid like me. Only as a weapon to be use by people. As I was about to enter my pod I wanted to ask Dubbilex and Guardian something.

"Will you guys keep an eye on her?"

Guardian smile, "I will keep your baby sister safe, kid. I promise."

"As will I Superboy," Dubbilex promise too. "But you must get ready to sleep."

As the pod close it door making me sleeping I make a promised on her brithdate. That I, her big brother will do anything for her safely even if it mean being a lab rat to Desmond, a slave to the Light, or caring what my future would be. She would be mine only reason to be their servant, their weapon. The only person I would care about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will how was that? First time for everything and I might try some more P.O.V for few chapter to improve it. If y'all like so please leave me some review, okay?**


	3. Freedom

**A/N: Hey I'm back and ready for another chapter but this one is long. But this time I be doing three P.O.V so enjoy and I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dubbilex P.O.V<span>  
><strong>

It been six weeks since the Super sibling first meet each other. Supergirl had ages well, now six weeks old slowly learning how to read, write, speak and trying know the name of things. But with Desmond needed me for other genomorph she way behind in her education and power. Her power are started to act surprising Spence in a middle of a check up. Guardain told me she place a force field around her protecting herself from Spence then when to back to sleep. And that interested Desmond more about then Superboy.

Superboy now sixteen weeks had become a violence, quick tempered genomorph, but who can blame him? He just doing this for Supergirl safety and it just sickness to see this. I been telling the boy how his sister been doing and he smile ever time I inform him about her. I been thinking of ways to free them from this prison and that day would be now.

The room started to smoke up with flames, two scientist was scearming for help at the firefighter and see the young heroes coming.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Robin P.O.V<strong>  
><span>

I can't believe dad- I mean Batman just left like that to help Zatara and the other League member. Today's was suppose to be the day when the partners of the Justice League come and spent sometime with our mentor to be future member of the League someday. Maybe Speedy right? Maybe their do see us as sidekicks?

If I know Batman would have did this I'd had left with mom and my little brothers home. Their was in the crowd undercover smiling and waving at me and dad. Mom was whispering, '_You did good, kitten I'm proud of you. The other better make him feel welcome, Bat.' _She threaten dad in the last sentence but dad know she was just playing maybe. Those two can be so protected over me when I am Robin even when I am Dick Grayson, his oldest adoption son but that what parents do.

"I can't believe them," KF said knocking me off my train of thoughts.

"My King, my teacher does he not trust me?" Aqualad said looking sad about all this.

"Trust? Their doesn't even trust us with their base. That in space!"

I wanted to said something that will ease them until an idea pop in my head making me grin. "How about we 'investigate' the Cadmus labs that on fire?"

They looked at me as if I was crazy to disorder Batman's obey so I guess I had to reason with them it like what mom said, '_What the Bat don't know, weren't hurt him. Until he find out then he would be mad.'_

"We can save the building and investigate for Batman and Superman. Sense today was suppose by our day." KF smile and nodded. We wait for Aqualad to response then he smile. Damn I'm good just like my parents or what? And what can happened?

* * *

><p>I wish I didn't ask that question cause this Cadmus labs is a fake! The real Cadmus is underground and have genetically-engineered lifeforms call genomorph created by them. Now we being chase by this guy call Guardian and those G-Elfs. But with my fast hacking I was able to find these projects call Project Kr and Project Kr-2 was in the 52th floor.<p>

We dash to the elevator and gone to the 52th floor to a creep tunnel that had two path.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked.

"Bizarre-looking hallway one? Or bizarre-looking hallway two?" I offer, then I started to hear footsteps on bizarre-looking hallway two. Being train by Batman and Catwoman their would always tell me to listen around my area. So I listen for once and hear the footsteps running and the sound of...crying like a-

"There a kid here!" I shouted then started to ran to the cries.

"Rob what are you doing?! Come- wait for us!" KF scearmed, their started to follow me well KF speeded up leaving me and Aqualad behind and accidental hit a female scientist that looked like she was going this way too.

The metal door that said 'Project Kr' on it and that when I started to think about all this. Was that Project Kr crying? Is Kr a kid? And what about Project Kr-2? We entered the room and hear the woman said, "Don't go in there!" As the door close.

I hacked the system and locked the door. "We're safe."

"We're trap," Aqualad added.

"Um guys?" KF spoke drawing our attention and I through my jaw would hit the floor. In this room it had a pod, that hold a teenage boy that wear a white suit I think with a red s-shield on his chest. He looks like a teen version of Superman.

"Big K, little r the symbol of Kryptonite. Clone?"

"Robin, hack." Aqualad order.

I nodded and start hacking the system again on Project- I mean him. "This is Superboy a-" I stopped when we hear something or someone fell behind Superboy's pod. Me and Aqualad ready our weapon and slowly walked to the pod, but KF speed up. It looked like he stopped cause we still see can his shadow so me and Aqualad hurry to see why.

Behind the pod was a little girl look like a six years old maybe. She wear a pink suit with a silver s-shield, she looks like Superman and Superboy but with long cruly hair at the end. She had the looks of a small angel without wings. I looked at KF and Aqualad and thier gave me a 'What do we do?' look.

I sighed and gave her a warm smile, "Hey."

She backed up and ran to the front of Superboy's pod, hitting the pod with her fist ball and crying. I kind of feel bad for making her scare of me and I'm an older brother I should be good at this job. But, I when back to the control system and started to hack again to get more information on them.

"Is... she Project Kr-2?" KF ask, he and Aqualad got next to me staring at the frighten child.

I nodded, "Yes, she's Supergirl just only 6 weeks old while Superboy, her brother is 16 weeks old. Both DNA require from Superman's."

"Stolen from Superman," Aqualad corrected.

"No way the big guy know about this. They making a slave out...well Superman's kids," KF said. I didn't want to think that these monsters would force an older brother and his little sister to be weapons to harm people that look like Superman that can be his children.

"Let him out, Robin." Aqualad order. I started to try to hack his pod door opened and it opened.

Supergirl stop hitting the door then gasped with a smile and her eyes started to spark when the pod door when up. Superboy opened his eyes, looking at us then down and see a teared Supergirl in front of him with her arms wide opened, asking for a hug from him. So he kneeled to her level and hug her with a smile on his face trying not to crush her in his hug. And she hug him back with a sobs and said, "Supes."

KF shouted, "She can talk?!" Superboy looked up and glared at us in a cool look. Then me and Aqualad glared at him too. Damn it, Kid Mouth! You ruined their brother and sister moment. Now we dead.

Superboy got up the ground, still got Supergirl in his arms and place her behind his pod and come back growling at us. That when I know we're screw. He think we was picking on her and is ready to kick our ass for her. He attacked Aqualad first throwing two punch at the face. But me and KF was able to stop him and tried to explain.

"Calm down, Supes!" KF shouted. Superboy punch him through a tube knocking him out.

"We wasn't trying to hurt her!" I shouted too. But, he didn't listens so I hit him with a smoke bomb on his face and he started to cough. Next, I tried to shock him now and that was the stupids thing I did in any superhero career he caught the two wire, pulling the wires with me still holding it and stomped on me holding me to the ground. While I was on the ground trying to break free, I can see Supergirl staring at Superboy with tears falling. Why was she still crying? I ask myself before everything turn dark.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Superboy P.O.V<strong>

I knocked the kid in red and black costume out and turn my attendance to my next target. But, was greeted by his hammer and toss to my pod on my side. Supergirl ran to me shaking my arm seeing if I was alright, I gave her a smile to let her know that I'm alright and looked at my target. I gotten up, started to walk to him.

"We wasn't trying to harm to her! We was trying to help you both!" He yelled at me. Trying to play mind games with me, I know he was lying to me cause the G-Gnomes told me that these spies come to steal my baby sister, Supergirl from me. And that won't happen while I'm still breathing. We fought again but this time I won the battle.

I felt Supergirl grab my leg and I can't help but smile again to see her. It had been six weeks sense I last seem her but it feel like six years now but that doesn't matter. Cause now she in my arms again.

My moment with her was ruined again when I hear Desmond yelling at everyone. I sighted and gone to door with my angel still in my arm and opened it. Everyone like always look surprise to see me so opened to her in my arms.

Desmond don't see to kind he was just smirking like the stick monster he is. "Attaboy."

I tried not to show that I care but I know my angel and Dubbilex can sense something was wrong with me. I toke the three spies to another place in the tunnel so that it can hold them in pod. I was just staring at them while Supergirl was trying to fall asleep in my arms and that when their waken up from shock.

"Wh-what are you looking at?" The kid in yellow ask, in fear. His voice stopped Supergirl from falling asleep. I wanted to glared at him some more or beat him up too but the kid with the weapons save his life.

"Kid," he whisper, "his sister was trying to sleep and you just awoken her."

"Oh, sorry."

"Why did you attack us?" He ask. Do he really think I would answer him I answer to no one. Supergirl stared at me and smile she want me to answer him. This little angel making me answering someone.

I looked away and response, "I through y'all was going to take her away from me."

"We- well I understand, Superboy." The kid in red and black said, catching me off guard cause he understand what I was doing for her. He gave me a small grin, "You was just protected her, right?" I nodded and feel her touching my hair. They had smile on their face.

The kid with the weapon ask, "Did they education you both?"

"Me yes, Supergirl... I don't know." Dubbilex been telling me that he doesn't have time to help Supergirl with her education. That she behind in that and her power too, he never told me what she did to Spence but I was pride of her.

"Wait, you don't know how your sister be?" The kid in red and black ask. I looked away feeling ashame of myself and I think he can sense my shame. "Say Robin?"

Supergirl look like she was thinking about it then smile and said, "Robbie." That kill my heart to hear that her speaks is terrible and it Desmond's fault.

"Why is she like that, Supes?" Kid ask.

"She like that cause the scientists just using her," I responded, they eyes when wide to this and I continue. "For the past 16 weeks of my life I would disorder and fight them not caring about my life. But with her in the mix I can't do that cause their would harm her if I do anything."

"Their forcing you to do this for your sister safety. This is wrong, Superboy." Robin said.

And that piss me off how dare he tell me this is wrong. "This isn't wrong, this is right! I'm doing this for her! Fighting and living for her something that no one will understand!"

"But I understand too, Superboy!" Robin yelled back then sighed, "I'm a big brother, I would do anything for my brothers safety too. But this is wrong, there a different way to do this."

"We can get you both out of here if you please help us." The kid with the weapons pleased.

"Yeah, we can show you the sun- I mean the moon." Kid added.

"Moo," Supergirl copy. Making everyone smile again to her speak. Before I can think it about Desmond, Spence and Guardain enter the room.

"Don't start thinking now. Their just want to use you so that the Justice League can use and take your sister away." Desmond argue.

"Your wrong!" Robin argue back. "The League would never do something like that, four eyes!"

Desmond chuckled, "Their won't then what about the Man of Steel." Robin was silent to this making him feel like he won. "Start the cloning project, Dr. Spence."

They gasped while Robin said, "Pass Batcave got enough room."

The kid with the weapons started at me, "Please help us."

I don't said anything but felt Guardain grab my shoulder. I sighed and left the room carrying my angel out of there so she wouldn't hear and see this. As we walked I can hear them scearming and grunting in pain but I can hear the kid with the weapons talking to me.

"Superboy, we understand your reasons, but is this what you wanted? There always different ways to protect your sister. But ask yourself this, what would Superman do? The choose is your."

Superman would had fight, is that what I could had done? Fighting instead of being a mind less older brother that would just follow orders from this monster for her. I looked at her and smile, "Do you want to see the moon, angel?"

She tilted her head and said, "Moo?"

"Yes, moon but, I need you stay right here, okay?" I sat her on the ground then she smile I left her there to save them from Desmond. I had to push Dubbilex and Guardain away to free them and it hurt to do that to the only person that liked me but Supergirl come first they would understand.

The other thanks me and we make a run for it. I can hear Desmond making threats about putting us back in pods but, I can't let that stop me now. As we was running I saw Supergirl and grab her as we run to the elevator but G-Trolls was blocking our path. I let Supergirl go to fight them while Robin and the other grab her to the elevator waiting for me.

"Supes!" I can hear my angel calling me, I stop fighting and block the G-Trolls path to stop them from coming.

I meet the other by the elevator, opening it and try to fly with angel and Aqualad in my arms but I fail and we started to fall. Lucky Aqualad save us from falling and we all enter a hallway starting to run.

Dubbilex was secretly guidance me to help us, why was he helping me? We kept going floor after floor trying to make it to the top, but encounter every genomorphs in the hallway. Why was their here? Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad fallen down, Supergirl was hiding herself on my chest and I was growling at them.

_I wanted this to be the last time we see you both. _I know that voice from anyway and saw Dubbilex coming out of the crowd with a smirking Guardain. How did there got here so fast?

"Why are y'all here?" I ask.

"To said our final goodbye, children." Dubbilex responded. "You finally did the right thing and fight for you and your sister freedom. You both can be the start of new heroes of the genomorph."

"Yeah, kid," Guardain agreed with his arms cross. "You and your baby sister can be something more than slave here. Enjoying life beyond Camdus having your sister raise better then this."

I feel speak less about this their was helping me this whole time. Now, me and my angel get to live a better to play, grow, learn and live life together like a family. But I will miss them for the risk that their made.

"Thank you both." I said and smile at them.

Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad started to recover from Dubbilex's attack and saw Desmond coming out of the crowd with this glass of liquid in his hand and drink it. He started to transform into the monster he is, I cover Supergirl eyes so that she don't see that painful transform. Desmond roar at us, I put Supergirl behind me and growled at him this would be the only time I get to beat the crap out this monster for all the wrong he did to us.

We took the fight up stair to the first floor, our last floor to freedom. But like always you had to fight for something. Me, Aqualad and Kid Flash was fighting him while Robin kept Supergirl safe. We knocked the piles down, making the building fall on him and us too. I cover my body on Robin's while he cover his on Supergirl's.

But as the rock come crashing on us me and Aqualad felt nothing. I looked around us and saw us in a force field I- well we looked surprise to be in one by my angel doing this. So this was the power that Dubbilex talk about.

I give her a smile, "I never know you can do that, angel?" She give me a sleepy smile too then her eyes wide. I looked up to see why and saw my first full moon with my sister. "That the moon, angel."

She grabbed my hand and said, "Moo?"

"Yep, that the moon and that Superman." Kid Flash pointed with a grin.

I can't believe it we are going to meet the Man of Steel, Superman on the same day of on our freedom. Angel hide behind my leg as more people come, the Justice League are here. I show my torn shirt to him, he and the whole League eyes when wide.

"Is that what I think it is?" The man in black ask, calling me and my sister an it.

Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Guardain explains to Batman, while me and Supergirl sat by the sideline watching Superman with Wonder Woman and the Martain Manhunter. Supergirl keep fighting sleepiest but was losing and fell on her butt. Everyone stop talking and start at us but, I didn't care.

I pick her up and hold her in my arms like the first time I hold her, "If you are sleepy then go to sleep, Supergirl. I be here, okay?" She rub her eyes and yawn.

Superman walked toward us, "We will work something out- the League will work something out I mean-" Supergirl cut it yawning and given him a sleepy smile and pass out. I shaken my head and Superman was smiling but stop and continue, "Well, I better help handle that Blockbuster." He flew away didn't even said goodbye for us. Maybe Desmond was right, the Man of Steel wouldn't care about his kids. I guess it me and my angel against this big world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes! I'm done with this long chapter and I hope y'all can review for me. Thank you!**


	4. A Day With Friend?

**A/N: Damn it all! I mess up on the last chapter, did I? But, did anyone miss that I made Selina Kyle aka Catwoman a mother figure to** **Bruce Wayne/Batman's kids? But you will see her in this chapter and a few, okay my reader? **

**Oh and if you see this * that may be some A/N I will talk about and some might be clues on the second donor!**

**So enjoy and I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>July 5, 2010 The West residence<strong>

It was the morning and the Sun was slowly climbing it way to the sky. Waking everyone in Central City and an angel from her sleep too.

Supergirl rubbed her eyes and felt something she never feel before on her eyes. She let out a small yawn and look around the place seeing new thing every where. But before she can do anything she can feel someone holding her so looked down to see the red s-shield and knew this was her Supes holding her.

Superboy was still fast sleep holding his Angel in his arms. Supergirl can't help, but giggle and tried to wake him by pointing him on his face. Superboy was sleeping peaceful until he feel something pointing him, but he forgot about it. But, the pointing didn't stop so open one of his eyes to see his little sister pointed him with her smile.

He smiled, "Good morning, Angel."

"Mowning, Supes," she smiled back.

_Wow, your speech sound better, Angel. But, you still need help with everything. _Superboy thought sadly.

Yesterday he had fight for his and her freedom and finally meet their donor, their father Superman to get shot down by him. It hurt him the most to feel rejected like being abuse by Desmond again. What about Supergirl? She needed the help the must and that worry him the must too. He tried to look strong for his sister before she can sense his sadness.

He looked at the cloak and it said '7:04 am' way too early for a kid be up. "Why are you up?"

Supergirl pointed at the orange light, then that when Superboy know why. He gotten off the couch with her still in his arms to the nearness window to be cover by the Sun's light. The Supers sibling eyes widen to see the orange Sun for the first time together.

Supergirl gasped and squealed*, "It Sun!"

He chuckled, "Yeah, it the Sun, Angel." Their was enjoying their moment in silent, smiling and admiring the Sun's color as it rise until...

"Wow, Supey," a voice behind them said. "Anymore of this cute moment I might want a little person to have too."

The Supers sibling turned to see Kid Flash now Wally West standing by the door. He was still in his pajamas with his arms crossed. Superboy growled at him while his little sister waved at him. He invited them to stay at his and his parent's house until Batman can find a place for them to live.

"Good morning you both," he chunckled. "Sorry that I ruined the brother-sister moment...again."

Superboy calmed down little and ask, "Did we woke you?"

"Yeah, she did." Wally replied then chuckled, "That super-squeal woke me from my sleep and had me falling off the bed."

Superboy chuckled, too by the thought of that. And Supergirl looked down and said, "Sowwy, Wall-E."

Wally looked surprise being call 'Wall-E' from that Disney movie and laughed it off, "It okay, little Supey. How about we stay outside for a little?"

Superboy smiled to the idea and nodded. They went outside and Supergirl gasped to everything she seen. Superboy let her down and she ran to the grass, she gasped as she patted it then giggles as she started to roll around the grass. On the stairs, Superboy and Wally was watching and were trying not to laugh at her.

"Wow Supey, your hands are going to be full with her, huh?" Wally asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, she will be," Superboy scoffed, then looked down thinking about their father, Superman. "Why did he reject us?"

Wally sighed and didn't know what to say to the older Super. "Maybe you both got to give him time, Supey?"

Superboy kept looking down, but nods then felt Supergirl's hands touch both side of his face and brought his face up. Superboy see his sister head to toes cover in dirt with some grass on her black long hair and on her forehead.

Superboy shook his head at this sight. "Did you enjoyed your roll, Angel?"

She shook her head fast and hard with a smile. Then started to moan and rub her stomach, both Superboy and Wally know what that mean: the small Super is hungry.

"Are you hungry, Supergirl?" The voice behind them ask. The boys turned around to see Wally's mother, Mary West at the doorframe. She was in her nightgown with her arms cross and had a smile on her face.

"Yes," she responded.

"How about I start to make breakfast, while your brother clean you up okay?"

She and Superboy both nodded and left to the bathroom to clean up. After, being clean up the Super sibling went to the living to see Wally watching tv while his father, Rudy West in the kitchen making coffee. Superboy sat on the arm chair with Supergirl on his lap watching this show call Courage the Cowardly Dog*. Supergirl was tilting her head the whole time then started to giggles at the funny part.

Mary have call them that breakfast is ready and everyone sat down started to eat. Supergirl stared at the pancakes then at the West and Superboy to see them eating it with metal thing call fork. Superboy passed her a fork, she grabbed the fork then stab it at the center and rise it her face. Everyone stop eating and watch Supergirl trying to devour the whole pancake. The West were trying not to laugh, but was smiling as she was messing up her face.

Mary can't take it anymore and said, "You had to cut it down, sweetheart. Superboy, can help your sister?"

Superboy nodded and started to cut down her pancake to small piece. Supergirl quickly use her fork to tried her first pancakes and was enjoying it. She was squealing in glee as she stuffing them in her mouth. The West had to cover their ears to that powerful squeal and then house phone started to rings.

Wally head to phone and answer it, "Hello, Wally West speaking- Hey Rob, what up? Wait you think we... Dude your dad will had our head if- You got your mom and brothers to help you? See you and Kaldur when you come."

Wally come back to the table and smile at everyone. Superboy glared, Supergirl copy him and smile like him, and his parents know what that smile mean: he want something.

"Mom, dad, can Superboy and Supergirl hang with me and my friends?" Wally asked.

The older West looked at each other, then at the Super sibling and at their son. Rudy decided to replied, "Son, what about Superboy and Supergirl's outfit? Their can't go out in those clothes."

Then the doorbell started to ring. Wally super-speed to the door and opened it to Robin and Aqualad with bags in their hands. Robin instead wearing his costume with mask wore sunglasses and hoodie on. Kaldur wear a blue and black jacket with a high collar hidden his gills and tattoos, black pant and sandals instead of being barefoot.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. West/W. Hey Superboy, Supergirl." Their greeted at the same time. The older West greeted back with a simple 'good morning'.

"Hey!" Supergirl shouted then continue to tried and take her brother's pancakes.

Superboy nodded to their greeting and ask, "What are you guys doing here this early?" He passed his plate of pancakes to her and she squealed in glee again and started to eat again. And it cause everyone, expert Superboy to cover their ears.

"Wow, Supergirl," Robin said with a smirk and uncover his ears. "First, purple barrier now super-squealing the whole League is going to like this."

"As for your question Superboy, Robin wanted you and your sister to hangout with us." Kaldur replied and uncover his ears too, then explain. "To celebrate yours freedom."

Superboy's eyes widen in surprise and shock. He would never thought their would want to hangout with him after what he did to them. But their did help him see a different way to protect Supergirl.

He lower his head and mumbled, "Um...thanks guys."

Robin, Wally and Kaldur nodded, then Robin and Kaldur give the both Super a bag. The sibling looked inside of their bag and see clothes and shoes. Their gasped turn to smile seeing that their would be wearing normal clothes instead that solar suit.

"Mom didn't know the size and was going crazy on Supergirl's clothing," Robin smirked at the memory of that early shopping battle. "Hope you both like it?"

Superboy nodded then carry his sister and their bags to the bathroom. Everyone waited for the Super sibling in the living room footsteps can be heard on the stairs. Their turned their head to see Superboy in a black shirt with the Superman's symbol on the first, the pant was a blue jean and combat boots. Supergirl like her solar suit was a pink shirt with the silver Superman's symbol with a jean vest on and jean, she even had her long hair up and black shoes*.

"Not bad, Supey and little Supey." a now dress Wally said. He, Robin, Kaldur and the sibling was about to leave when Mary stopped them.

"No superhero and I want you and the other to be home by 7." She warn him then smile at the sibling, "You both enjoy your day with your new friends. Bye."

While their was explored Wally's city enjoying everything, Superboy was in his thought about what Mrs. West said. _Their see us as friend? That can't be right I attacked them, why would their see me as their friend._

"Are you okay, SB?" Robin asked.

Superboy exited out of his thought and replied, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure, my friend?" Kaldur asked too. And Superboy just nodded.

Wally smiled and tried to easy the moment, "You know what we need to make the day perfect? Some good Monday ice cream!"

The boys shooked their head and Supergirl tilted her head. "Ice cweam?"

"It frozen milk with different flavors and it taste so good," he explained. "And I know the perfect to go!" He lead them his favorite ice cream place, Ice Cream on 9*. Their entered the busy place and take their seat and was meet by a female waltress.

"Hey I'm Ashley and I'll be your waltress for today." She greeted and passed them a menus then waited for them to order.

"Bubblegum," Wally ordered.

"Cockie Dough," Robin ordered.

"Vanilla please," Kaldur ordered.

"Do you want to tried Mocha Mint* with me, Angel?" Superboy asked her and Supergirl nodded.

Ashley took the menus and said, "Alright than, I be back with your orders." Then looked at Superboy and ask, "And I hope you don't mine me ask this? Is she your sister?"

Superboy nodded and Ashley just smile. "I bet the parents are going to enjoy her teen years too." Then left to pick up their orders.

"Yep, teen years are the best," Wally agree then lead back on his chair. He looked at Robin and Kaldur and asked, "Did your dads punish you about yesterday, too?"

Kaldur nodded, "Yes, my teacher told my father what happened and stop my...practices."

Robin nodded too, "Yeah, my dad stopped my gymnastic. And told me if I ever scare him like that again he would end my gymnastic career is over."

"That suck dude." Wally said.

Superboy feel the needs to get this off his chest for what he did to them, "I'm sorry that I attacked and gotten y'all in trouble too."

Robin, Kaldur and Wally looked shock to hear the older Super apologize to them. Robin smile at him and kneel him on the side. "It okay, SB. We would had did it again to help you and her cause now we friend." Both Kaldur and Wally nodded in agreement.

Supergirl titled her head to this, "Fiend?"

"It friend, little one," Kaldur corrected and smile. "And yes, we're your and your brother friend now."

"But, why?" Superboy asked. Still trying to figure why in his head.

"Everything change on that day," Robin replied. He smirked as he continue, "On that day we give you and her something that everyone want- freedom. We do understand why you did it and you help you by trusting us and we gave you and her our friendship in return."

Superboy smiled, "Thank you all."

Ashley came back with everyone orders then left again so that their can converse. Everyone was having a good time, Supergirl didn't squealed alot and was messing up her face making everyone smiling. Robin was taking pictures of everyone then checked his watch and it '6:25 pm' meaning their should leave and do some more exploring before going home. He payed Ashley with his mom credit card and lefted with the ours.

"So what now?" Kaldur asked.

"We got a 35 minutes." Robin added.

Everyone stand silent thinking about what to do next. Until Supergirl pointed at the empty park, all the parents was taking their little ones home letting the four teens and kid had the park to themselves. Supergirl ran to everything, playing and giggling while the boys stay under except Robin cause he climbed the tree to watch over her then their played chase with her.

Robin panted and checked the time again and it show '6:45 pm', "Hey guys, I think we should leave before we all get in trouble again."

Everyone nodded and exit the park, Superboy carried Supergirl on his shoulder and asked, "Did you have a good time?" She replied by scearming in excitement to his question and the guys smiled.

"It been fun hanging out you guys." Kaldur said and head to the opposite side with Robin to found a near zeta beam. "But now, we must leave before we meet trouble at home. Goodbye and goodnight, my friends."

Superboy, Supergirl and Wally waved goodbye to them and head back to Wally's home. Their was greeted by food that Mary made. She was in the kitchen with her back turn, "Hey everyone, dinner is almost ready so go to the table and wait."

Their to the dinning room and sat down, Rudy and Mary with bowls of foods in their hands. Then place it on the table and started to eat. The older West was asking them, their day and what their did with the boys. Wally told them everything their did today with their friends. The West smiled to hear their son saying that the sibling had a good time in the city.

Supergirl yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Me sleepy, Supes."

Superboy smiled at her then put her and his plate in the sink. He carried her and got the bags from the living room then head to the bathroom. As he looked in Supergirl's bags for pajama he found a teddy bear dress as Superman. This gift made Superboy smile again to see that Robin's mother really did go crazy on her shopping. He passed the bear to her making her 'ooh' at it, he put her pajama on and she left the bathroom so he can put his pajama on.

He exited the bathroom and head to the living to see Supergirl at the window staring at something and waving. He got closer to see that she was staring at the Moon with her bear wrap around her arm and waving.

He wrapped his arms around her and asked, "You liked looking at the Moon, Angel?" She nodded than yawn. He picked her up then laid down on the couch with her in his arms. "Goodnight, my Angel."

"Nite nite, Supes." She said burring her face on his chest to sleep. The Super sibling sleeped without knowing their was being watch by a man*.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finish another chapter, go me! But now, I must talk about my chapter: **

**Supergirl's squealing, I was thinking about adding another power for her and it will grow during time.**

**Courage the Cowardly Dog, that was show back when I was a kid. Love u, CN! **

**Supergirl's**** clothes, I wasn't too sure about her outfit so I need some review on that. Please! **

**Ice cream on 9, the best place in NJ I went in the summer time!**

**Mocha Mint, was a clue everyone on the second donor. I will have some more clues later, okay?**

**The man, guess that person if you can?**

**Thank u all for reading and leave a review for me please!**


	5. New Place, New People

**A/N: Hey everyone it's me ready to give y'all another chapter read! And I thought I would do another P.O.V again to get better at it. So remember this (*) is something I might want to talk about or it's can be clues on the second doner.**

**So enjoy and remember that I doesn't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>July 8, 2010 The West residence<strong>

**Superboy P.O.V**

It been three days sense me and my Angel, Supergirl stayed with the West. His parents and him enjoyed our stay, Supergirl was helping Mrs. West with anything like cooking, cleaning and shopping. I would help by doing the heave lifting when their go food shopping with Wally or Mr. West. I kind of feel bad that their was being so kind letting us stay on their couch and eating their foods too, but Robin's parents was the first ones to help them by paying for everything.

His parents, I think is so opposite how Robin be explaining them. Batman, the Dark Knight sound so dark being the leader of the Justice League was so protect over Robin, his brothers and to this Catwoman. Catwoman, the former Catbugler, partner/wife of the Batman and mother to Robin and his brothers sound like a fun, wild, strong-willed and independent woman.

Today was the last day for Wally, Kaldur and Robin punishment and for me and Supergirl to move in our new place. Mrs. West and Supergirl was fixing/trying to make breakfast for us, I was in the diner room watching them. It greats to see my Angel trying new things instead of being around me and hiding from new things to try.

"Breakfast ready!" Mrs. West shouted.

Mr. West and Wally enter the room and took their seat. Supergirl and Mrs. West enter the room with plates in their hand, placing each plates in front of us.

My Angel place my food in front of me and smiled. "Supes see!"

I looked at my breakfast to see the eggs have a lot of black pepper and chesse in them, the bacon look okay so Mrs. West did them and the pancakes too. I gave her a smile and said, "Thanks Supergirl."

"Yeah, thank little Supey." We turned our head to see the fastest kid alive stuffing his face in eggs.

Mrs. West glared at him, "Wally, don't talk with mouth full."

"Sorry, mom. Did uncle- I mean the Flash tell you when he'd come?" He asked. Wally sound excited to finally be Kid Flash again and to be at this new place that Batman and his sons picked.

"He did, but I change the time," she replied, than take another bite of her pancakes. "It the Super sibling last morning here and I wanted to enjoy their last stay before their leave."

"But, Batman's order-"

Mr. West sighed then interruption, "Son, don't you want the sibling to enjoy their last morning with the West family?"

Wally sighed than looked down, "I'm sorry Supey, little Supey," he apologize. Than a smile slowly form and looked at a messily Supergirl, "Little Supey want to fight your Supes again?"

She stopped eat and started to growl at me, making funny faces too. I glared at him about that, it was his fault not mine's when that happened yesterday.

**~Flashback Monent~**

It was the seven of July in the afternoon me, Supergirl and him was watching tv and I was using the bathroom leaving my sister with the fastest kid alive. With my super hearing I can hear Wally talking about 'playing' and 'fighting', but I don't pay no mind and exit the bathroom. When I return to the living room my Angel was standing up trying to growl at me and Wally have his phone out recording our hiding behind the couch. She start punching my leg, I won't feel a thing so I grabbed her by the shirt and she tried to grab my face.

Wally started to cheer and raise his phone higher, "Win this fight for me, little Supey!"

I glared at him to silence him, but without looking she grabbed my left cheek and giggles. But I started to growl by this attack, "Let go Angel!" But she didn't and continue to growl and giggle.

"Do all face shot!" Still recording and cheering Wally shouted, "That it, little Supey! I'm so sending this to Rob, Supey!"

I had to tickled her's favorite spot; her ribs. Making her laughed and letting go of my cheek finally, but went after my right leg in a strong hold on it and growls. I glared at Wally and shouted, "What did you said to my sister!?"

Wally held out his hands in defense and fear, "All I said that wolves***** pup fight cause their play like that, Supes!"

How dare he told my sister that! I won't let her have anything to do with fighting, but I tried to stay cool before I snapped at Wally and scare everyone including my Angel. I started to walk to the kitchen with my Angel still holding on to get some milk for us. It helped her fall to sleep easy and it work she started fall sleep. I carried her back to the living room to see that Wally wasn't in there. I kind of feel bad for just scaring Wally like that, but she my sister and I won't had her do anything with violence.

I put a blanket on the floor so that she can sleep on it with her bear. She started to breathe softy letting me know that was asleep now. I move closer to rub her hair and whisper, "I won't let anything happened to you, Angel."

**~Back to Present Day~**

After breakfast we got dress and tried to enjoy our last morning with them until the Flash called us. Me and Wally was outside watching Supergirl chasing after squirrels, butterflies and birds, trying to pet the cats or 'kitty' as she would call them than laid on the grass.

I decided to laid with my Angel and just watch the clouds passed over our. The house phone started in the house than Mrs. West answer it to the Flash voice I can hear. She was talking to him so I decided not to listen to they conversatoin and wait for her to come then she hang her phone and walk to the front door.

"Wally, it was him and he said to meet him at the tube." She said. In her hands was a the white pegacorn*** **backpack that she bought her to hold her things that Robin's mom bought and my stuffs too.

Wally grinned to this, "Thank mom. Tell dad I said 'bye' and wish us luck." He started walking still having his grin on.

We grabbed our stuffs and said 'thank you' and 'goodbye' to her. I picked Supergirl up and about to leave with Wally until we hear Mrs. West shouted at us to stop. Me and Wally turned around to why.

"Remember to visits us, Supers." She said with a smiled. "If you do I can make some more great food again."

"Really mom?" Wally laughed. "Their eat just as must as me and the Flash can. And you want them back now, huh?"

I smirked then nodded at her, "Thanks Mrs. West. And goodbye." Supergirl waved goodbye again and rest her head on my shoulder. Walked to the nearness Zeta tube to see the Flash there.

"What took you slowpoke so long?" He asked. Like the first time I saw him wore the red costume that have his symbol, the lightning bolt on his chest.

I didn't answer him, but Wally did, "We was saying goodbye to mom that why."

"Oh," was all he said than started to walk to the Zeta tube. "Now, let hurry before Bats had my head for this."

We enter into the Zeta tube to hear a female voice then exit out of it to see Robin, Kadur, the Batman, a woman next to him and some of the Justice League member. The woman wore a whole leather suit with heels, on her hip I can see her weapon; her whip, cat's ears and red google on her head*****. So this is the famous Catwoman that Robin told me about.

"Greeted, my friends," Kaldur greeted us first with a smiled.

"Yeah, great to see you guys. Finally," he mumbled the last word so low thinking I won't hear it but I did.

"Hey, everyone." Wally greeted them while I nodded and Supergirl waved then hide back on my shoulder. I guess sense she doesn't know them, she kind of scare of them. I hold her closer to let her know that I would never let them harm her.

Robin smiled at us than pointed at the former Catbugler, "This is Catwoman SB, SG. Mom this is the Super sibling."

She came closer to us and smiled, "So these are the kittens that my Birdie wanted to help so badly, huh?"

I'm not to cool being call a 'cat', but paid no mind. Supergirl stopped hiding and shake her head than pointed at herself, "No. Me Angel." Then pointed at me, "he Supes," then at Catwoman, "You Kitty."

Everybody expect Robin, Kaldur, Wally and Batman looked shock to hear her talked and that she understand a little. Catwoman shock turned to a smile, "I'm sorry, Angel. Auntie Kitty can be forgetful sometime, can you forgive me with a hug?"

"Supes?" She asked me, I looked at Batman to see if he would object. He just stared and didn't do or said anything so I passed her to Catwoman so she can hugged her.

Catwoman purred by my Angel's hugs. "Wow, you a hugger, huh?" Supergirl didn't replied and started to pet Catwoman's cat ears and 'oohing'. "You liked my ears? I bet you're going to like the room Auntie Kitty and my birds made. I'm taking her to her new room, Supes." She walked to Batman and whispered, '_Can we've a baby girl now, Detective?' _Batman glared at her and she sighed than left the room with my Angel. Wow I was right their are so different but are together.

"This would be your base it was the original base of the Justice League's base." Batman explained. "Red Tornado will be your supervisor. Black Canary would be your trainer. And I'd assign yours mission."

"Real mission?" Robin asked.

Before Batman can answer we can hear Catwoman shouted, "Real mission, right Detective!?"

"Yes, but convert." He replied with a growl loud enough so that Catwoman can hear him. "The five of you would be that team I would need."

Five? Oh hell no! I won't have my sister do any of this team if that what he is thinking. But before I can object Robin beat me to it. "You adding Super-?"

"No." He replied so quick than looked at me, "Your sister would be safe here, Superboy instead of being on the field. Red Tornade and Black Canary will watch over her." I just looked at him, but just nodded to his protects.

"Than who five?" Robin asked again.

Footsteps can be heard in the Zeta tube so we turned around to see the Martian Manhunter with another female Martain. She have red hair, blue cage, boots, gloves and a skirt, a white shirt with a big red x.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." He replied.

"Hello everyone," she greeted in this low shy voice.

"I'm started to like this," Wally whisper to Robin with a grin. "Welcome abroad, I'm Kid Flash. This is Robin, Aqualad. Cool if you forgive their name anyway."

The guys was getten closer to her while I stay at the same cot so that I can listen to my Angel and Catwoman. I'm not too cool letting people take my Angel any where without being in my sight.

"Hey SB come greet Miss M!" Robin shouted.

I sighed and went to greet the female Martian like everyone. She change her white shirt to a black shirt. "I like your shirt," she said. I just gave her a small smile and Robin knee me on my shoulder with a grin.

"Today is our day now, my friends." Kaldur said to us with a smile and we smile too. I can hear footstep running to the room so me and everyone turned around to see my Angel hugging the leg of the Dark Knight!

"Thank you, Uncle Bats," she said with her big smiled and started rubbing her head on his leg. Everyone expect me and Robin eyes when wide to heard my sister called the fearless Dark Knight, the Batman 'Uncle Bats'. Batman gave the Flash a cold glared sense he know that she repeated 'Bats' from him.

Batman than looked at her, but just nodded and rubbed her head. Supergirl giggled by the touchs than let go of his leg and went to mine leg to hug. Everyone was staring in amazed at Batman and he send them a cold glared to make them stop staring than turn his glared to a smirking, arms crossed Catwoman.

"I showed her the room that Uncle Bats and I made for her and she just love it." Catwoman said as she walk closer to Batman and rested her head on his shoulder. "Angel, you want to show your Supes and friends to your room?"

Supergirl nodded real hard and fast than was taking me and the other to her new room. As I walked to the room I can heard Catwoman whispering again, '_If you dosen't give me a baby girl, I'll spoil our niece or I can help our nephew with lady problem someday, Detective.' _ Now I think that woman is forgetting that I got super hearing or something, but Robin did said all those things about her are truth. She a wild, fun mom that his dad can only handle.

Supergirl show us her room and it was just a room with a horse bed set, a little pink table that has two chairs with a teapot and cups. A white closet and dresser, a rug beside her bed, a toy chest and a stuff white and black horse on the bed too. Catwoman really did go crazy on my sister shopping again.

The thing that catch my eyes was the picture fame on the dresser, I move closer to see it was a picture of me and my Angel eating ice cream together. It's show my messy Angel and me smiling and eating ice cream.

"I've to take that picture quick on that day, SB," Robin explain turning my gaze to him. "You got one in your room too."

"Thanks Robin," I said and smiled.

Wally grinned at Supergirl and asked, "You got the whole Bat Clan wrapped around your fingers, huh little Supey?" She looked at her fingers in confused and tilted her head to see what was he talking but just smile at him.

"Kid, let go! We got bad guys to beat up!" The Flash shouted to his partner.

"Well that's my cue," Wally said still had his grin on. "It been fun, but now I got a city to protect. Bye!" He's super speeded out of the room to save his city.

"I think I should be leaving now, my friends," Kaldur suggested. "Atlantis and the sea may need me and my King."

"Yeah, I should leave too, guys," Miss Martian suggested too. "I'm going to see what I should bring to Mt. Justice."

I nodded to their reason while Robin and Supergirl waved 'goodbye'. Their left leaving me, my Angel and the Boy Wonder with his parents and some of the League member.

"Why are you still here, Robin?" I asked.

Robin sighed, but replied, "Crime doesn't get too crazy in the afternoon. Only at night, SB." I nodded to understand why, Gotham is a dangerous place at night and it's was the summer time too meaning dumb teens would do anything for enjoyment.

He started to giggles and added, "Plus, my brothers would asks me about you guys."

I smiled to that, his brothers would tried to give me or Supergirl something. Like some toys, books, that Superman teddy bear, cookie from Agent A or use Robin to ask questions. I can tell his brothers are basely little kids trying to help us and it was nice of them for trying.

We was in kitchen watching the Green Lantern and Captain Marvel fixing Mt. Justice while me, Supergirl and Robin eating the dinner and cookies made for us. Batman, Catwoman and some of the Justice League members was still here talking about something, but I wasn't listening cause I was to busy enjoying my time with my Angel and Robin.

Catwoman walked in the kitchen and smiled at us. "It's time to go, Robin."

"Already, mom?" He asked in an upset tone.

"Yes," she replied with her arms cross. "Do I need to get the Dark Knight, kitten?"

Robin sighed than started to giggles, "No, you don't." He put his plate in the sink then gave me a punch on the shoulder and my Angel a hug. "See you guys later." Than let her go to join his mother figure.

"Bye Robbie. Bye Auntie Kitty," Supergirl waved 'goodbye' to them while I just watch them leave. We continued to eat until we were done than I washed our plates. Me and Angel decided to watch some cartoon, I was laying down on the couch while she laid on my chest. We kept laughing or smiling at our favorite show called The Looney Tunes Show.

Supergirl let out a yawn and start rubbed her eyes. I lean up still holding my Angel than asked her, "Are you sleepy, Angel?"

She nodded so I turned the tv off and walked to her room to help her put her panjaim on. Supergirl was now in her pink panjaim with her Superman's bear in her arms than laid on her bed now. She use the stuff horse as a pillow and show me that sleepy smiled of her.

I got closer to her bed side and whisper, "Night, my Angel. Sweet dreams."

"Nighty nighty, Supes," she yawned out than when out like a lighter. I always worry why does she fall asleep so fast at night anyway? But it save me the time to help her fall asleep.

I walked to the door and looked at her one more time before handing to mine. As I walked to mine room to see that I've a white closet and dresser, a blue rug, a desk with a chair and a nice bed. I guess Catwoman didn't go crazy on my shopping, huh? I when to the bathroom to change only in blue pant and laid in mine soft bed.

I gazed at the ceiling and had this question on my mind. Where was Superman? It's been three days sense me and Supergirl been free and he still haven't talk or see us. Why? Do we need to wait more or something?

"I really hope that you would come to us soon, dad." I said hoping that if it can come true someday. Sleep started to get the best of me so I fallen to sleep to be ready for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter done and ready for some review or follower!**

***The white pegacorn is a half unicorn and half pegasus. It's a great creature and that can be your clue if you may understand.**

***The wolves is something you might want to keep in your mind, my readers. And you would see why.**

***Catwoman I think I won't to sure if I got her personality right sense I made her the wife of Batman/Bruce Wayne and mother to the Wanye brothers/Robins.**

**So I hope you enjoy and remember to review or follow for me. Until tell next time.**


End file.
